MOON
by Aqiki-Chan
Summary: Setiap Sarada memandang bulan, entah mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit tanpa alasan. Dan semua bertambah rumit ketika bisikan misterius itu datang dan menghantuinya. -"I love you to the moon and back."- [MitsuSara Fanfiction]
1. I Love You to The Moon and Back 1

Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sarada benar-benar tidak tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang menyesakan dada. Air matanya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata yang berwarna hitam legam. Tak dapat menahan lagi, gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Netra sewarna dengan batu obsidian itu masih memandang benda langit yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Kembali lagi hatinya berdenyut sakit. Suara sesegukan semakin nyaring memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

Setiap kali Sarada memandang bulan, rasa ini datang. Menghancurkan rasa kekaguman di matanya. Digantikan oleh air mata dan rasa sesak.

Namun secercah rasa senang ketika melihatnya. Sarada tak bisa berhenti memandang bulan. Ia suka, tapi juga tak suka. Sensasi yang unik ini membuat Sarada tak bisa berhenti. Setiap malam ia sempatkan melihat bulan. Walau hanya sekejap mata, sensasi itu tak berubah.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka lelehan air matanya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Sarada memejamkan matanya dan bangkit untuk meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Malam semakin larut dan Sarada perlu tidur karena besok ia harus bekerja.

Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya membeku dengan mata membesar. Bukan karena dinginnya malam ini. Bukan juga karena heningnya malam yang terasa mencekam.

_"I love you to the moon and back, Sarada."_

Tapi karena bisikan lirih misterius yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

•

•

•

**_\- ᴍ ᴏ ᴏ ɴ -_**

ᴀ ᴍɪᴛꜱᴜꜱᴀʀᴀ ꜰᴀɴꜰɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ

ᴅɪꜱᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ

**ɴᴀʀᴜᴛᴏ** belongs to ᴍᴀꜱᴀꜱʜɪ ᴋɪꜱʜɪᴍᴏᴛᴏ

**ʙᴏʀᴜᴛᴏ** belongs to ᴍᴀꜱᴀꜱʜɪ ɪᴋᴇᴏᴍᴏᴛᴏ

**ᴍᴏᴏɴ** by ᴀQɪᴋɪ-ᴄʜᴀɴ

•

•

•

Matanya menatap lelah pada lembaran kertas di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menguap. Dalam kondisi mengantuk seperti ini, Sarada benar-benar tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan maksimal.

Ini semua karena bisikan misterius itu. Membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur semalaman untuk memikirkan dari siapa dan apa maksud dari bisikan yang menyatakan cinta itu. Sarada tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mendengar suara itu, padahal tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Lagi, Sarada menguap. Tak tahan lagi, gadis bersurai sewarna dengan netranya itu menggeser semua kertas laporan yang harus ia analisis dan melipat tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal kepalanya. Ia butuh tidur setidaknya tiga puluh menit. Persetan dengan laporan kasus, Sarada perlu tidur.

Rasanya baru saja Sarada memejamkan matanya, suara pintu dibuka membuatnya kembali terjaga. Matanya memicing tajam menunjukan kekesalan. Siapa yang berani membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa meminta izin?! Niat membentak sudah dikumpulkannya.

"Sarada?"

Wajah dongkol itu langsung digantikan dengan wajah berbinar penuh kerinduan. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum manis dan menyambut wanita paruh baya bernetra emerald itu dengan hangat.

"Mama? Ada apa sampai datang kemari?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada putri tunggalnya itu. Wanita yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu mendekati meja Sarada dan duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Sarada. Suara benda diletakan menarik atensi Sarada. Wajahnya kembali berbinar ketika melihat kotak makan dari Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah dua minggu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Apakah kau sangat sibuk, Sarada?"

Sarada menghela napas lelah, "Yah, begitulah, Ma. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus ditangani. Tapi aku tak apa." Sarada menjawab diiringi senyuman.

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Putrinya adalah anggota intelijen negara yang sudah pasti sibuk setiap harinya. Sama seperti suaminya. Entah mengapa Sarada memilih jejak yang sama dengan Papanya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Intelijen Jepang.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sarada. Inilah yang Sarada kagumi dari Mamanya. Sosok yang kuat dan pengertian, tak lupa dengan perhatian yang tak pernah berhenti Sarada dapatkan walau umurnya sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Sakura menyipit menatap Sarada penuh selidik. Wanita itu merasa putrinya dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Sakura bisa melihat wajah lesu dan kantung mata Sarada. Ada yang tidak beres pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam penuh kecurigaan.

Sarada yang sedang asyik menikmati bekal dari Sakura pun menghentikan kunyahannya. Menatap bingung pada mamanya. Lama terdiam, Sarada memahami apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Ma, ini sudah biasa. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sarada bohong dengan senyum menenangkan.

Mana mungkin Sarada mengatakan bahwa semalam ia didatangi oleh sosok hantu tak terlihat yang membisikan kalimat cinta dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Wanita yang umurnya tak lagi muda, namun wajah cantiknya tak pudar ini menghela napas lelah. "Kau adalah seorang perempuan. Mengapa memilih pekerjaan macam ini, Sarada? Aku tak habis pikir. Padahal pekerjaan sebagai dokter itu cukup menguntungkan dan berisiko lebih rendah daripada menjadi seorang agen intelijen seperti ini."

Sarada tersenyum maklum. Meski sudah lama berurusan dengan hal semacam ini, Sakura tak lelah mengomelinya seolah menyesal telah mengizinkan Sarada mengikuti latihan militer dan membiarkannya menjadi bagian dari intelijen negara.

"Ayolah, Mama. Aku telah memilih jalanku sekarang. Lagipula, aku bekerja di kantor. Hanya sesekali mendapat tugas keluar, itu pun tidak terlalu berat. Jadi, tidak apa-apa." Ucapan Sarada meyakinkan itu membuat Sakura pasrah. Kekeras kepalaan Sarada itu menurun dari dirinya sendiri dan juga suaminya. Lagipula mengomel sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, Sarada, semangat mengerjakan pekerjaanmu! Jangan sampai sakit, shannaro!" ucap Sakura semangat dan berpamitan untuk menemui Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura belum keluar dari ruangan Sarada, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin dari Sarada untuk masuk. Setelah diizinkan, seorang laki-laki muncul dengan wajah hormat.

"Sarada-_san_, anda dipanggil oleh Sasuke-_sama_ untuk segera ke ruangannya."

Sarada mengernyit. Jarang sekali Sarada mendapati panggilan langsung dari pemimpin tertinggi di Intelijen Jepang sekaligus Papanya itu. Bahkan tidak pernah. Biasanya orang yang dipanggil ke ruangannya adalah orang yang bermasalah atau mendapat tugas penting.

"Misi?" tanya Sarada tanpa suara dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan agar tidak terlihat Sakura. Pria itu mengangguk dan permisi keluar ruangan

Berarti Sarada akan mendapat misi. Bukan misi biasa. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sarada. Rasa gugup dan senang menghinggapi hati Sarada. Akhirnya sebuah kesempatan ia dapat. Namun ada rasa takut jika saja nanti ia tidak dapat melaksanakan tugasnya. Tapi Sarada harus optimis. Itu yang ia yakini sekarang.

"Sarada? Ke ruangan Papa? Untuk apa? Ada sesuatu?" Mamanya pun tahu tidak sembarang orang akan dipanggil ke ruangan suaminya. Kemungkinan besar Mamanya akan menentang jika ia akan melaksanan misi penting.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ma. Ayo kita ke sana. Bukannya Mama akan ke ruangan Papa?"

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sarada. Koridor terlihat sepi, mungkin karena sekarang masih jam kerja. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang menunduk memberi hormat kepada Sakura.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke sudah di depan mata. Tanpa tunggu lama, Sakura membukanya tanpa izin. Memang kebiasaan Mamanya ini tidak pernah menghilang. Sarada menghela napas maklum.

Karena posisi Sarada sekarang sebagai bawahan dari Papanya, ia pun masuk dengan salam. Membungkuk hormat pada Papanya yang sedang menatap datar dirinya.

"Anata, aku membawakan bekal untukmu," ucap Sakura lembut seraya meletakan kotak bekal di meja Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena waktu istirahat rumah sakit akan selesai sebentar lagi."

"Hn, iya. Hati-hati," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Perasaan Sarada menghangat. Memang kedua orang tuanya jarang mengumbar kemesraan. Tetapi perhatian sederhana yang manis diantara mereka tak pernah terhenti. Terkadang Sarada mulai membayangkan dirinya dengan suaminya kelak. Apakah mereka akan seperti kedua orang tuanya?

"Hn, Sarada." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan khayalan absurdnya. Sarada tersenyum tipis dan menanggapi panggilan Papanya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tunggu, apakah aku boleh mendengar pembicaraan kalian?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada ragu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku harap kau tidak terkejut dan merahasiakan ini, Sakura." Sakura menganggup mantap.

Sakura mulai membayangkan jika Sarada akan dipecat dan terbebas dari pekerjaan berbahaya nan melelahkan ini. Dengan itu Sarada bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang sederhana. Atau mudah mencari kekasih karena jarang sekali ada seseorang yang mau menikahi seorang gadis berprofesi sebagai agen intelijen.

Jika itu yang akan Sasuke bicarakan, Sakura akan menjadi orang pertama yang setuju. Mungkin ia akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dan mengundang anak yatim dari panti asuhan. Sepertinya itu ide bagus.

"Sarada Uchiha, kau akan mendapat misi. Menumpas sebuah mafia dari Benua Amerika yang mulai melebarkan sayapnya di Jepang, berkerja sama sebagai tim, dengan Shikadai sebagai ketua. Aku tahu ini kali pertama kau mendapat misi yang cukup berat. Berusahalah, Sarada."

Sakura melotot terkejut. Ekspetasinya langsung lenyap digantikan perasaan khawatir. Apa? Putri kecilnya akan berurusan dengan mafia?

"Tunggu. Sasuke-kun? Apa-apaan ini?! Kau yakin? Sarada-"

"Sarada bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat. Aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan misinya," ucap Sauke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat dan tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Sarada sudah besar. Dan Sakura, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Sarada di sini sebagai agen intelijen. Bukan sebagai anak kita." Sasuke berusaha memberi pengertian pada Sakura yang masih berwajah masam.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya akan berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sarada cukup terkejut karena misi kali ini berbeda dari misi yang pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Dulu misinya hanya seputar masalah dalam negri itu pun hanya masalah yang tidak membahayakan bagi negri yang identik dengan bunga sakura. Kali ini ia akan berurusan dengan warga negara asing dan itu menjadi misi tingkat kesulitan tinggi pertamanya.

Sakura Uchiha masih menekuk wajahnya masam dan kesal. Garis wajah yang menunjukan keresahan dan kegalauan memikirkan putrinya. Wanita itu tetap diam. Tak lama ia meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata.

Sarada akan berbalik menyusul wanita nomor satu di hatinya itu jika Papanya tidak memanggilnya. "Biarkan saja, Sarada. Aku yang akan berbicara padanya." Ucapan Papanya tak bisa dibantah. Sarada hanya mengangguk menurut dan kembali berhadapan dengan atasannya.

"Shikadai akan menghubungimu untuk membicarakan hal ini secepatnya. Aku tahu kau memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang baik. Aku terlalu lama menyembunyikanmu dengan hanya memberimu tugas menganalisis, menyusun strategi, dan hal yang mudah lainnya. Kau memiliki potensi besar. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Sarada tertegun tentang penjelasan Papanya. Selama ini Papanya selalu mengawasinya. Memperhatikan kemampuannya. Dan memuji kehebatannya. Rona merah dan tatapan berbinar karena senang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Harusnya Sarada bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_!" seru Sarada semangat dan tegas.

Sarada berbalik undur diri. Tapi saat langkahnya mencapai pintu. Sasuke kembali bersuara, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hati-hati, Sarada."

Suara Papanya yang menyiratkan perhatian itu membuat Sarada tersenyum. "Tentu, Papa."

•

"Mereka adalah generasi baru dari mafia terkenal di masa lampau. Mereka kembali membangun organisasi itu dari awal dengan nama yang sama, _La Cosa Nostra_. Mafia yang sempat menjadi organisasi kejahatan paling mengerikan di dunia. Sempat menyurut, kini organisasi itu kembali berjaya, bahkan mereka mulai berkembang di Benua Asia, salah satunya Jepang."

Sarada mendengarkan dengan saksama rekan satu timnya yang sedang berbicara itu. Shikadai, ketua dari timnya ini memang sosok orang yang hebat. Sarada tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagumnya.

Tim ini beranggotakan lima orang. Shikadai, si pemimpin dan penyusun strategi terbaik diangkatannya. Iwabe, si barbar yang cukup menguntungkan untuk berkelahi jarak dekat. Sumire, gadis manis nan pintar melacak. Inojin, bermulut tajam yang dapat mempengaruhi orang banyak dan tentu saja bisa diandalkan di berbagai bidang.

Dan Sarada sendiri? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya ini. Masuk dalam tim ini membuat dirinya kurang percaya diri.

Tapi ia teringat kalimat Papanya. Pria nomor satu di hati Sarada itu sudah percaya padanya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Papanya. Papanya itu memuji kemampuannya. Berarti Sarada setara dengan mereka semua.

Sarada sendiri ahli dalam menggunakan senjata api dan senjata tajam. Tangannya lihai menembak dan melempar itu patut diacungi jempol. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Belum lagi otaknya yang juga cerdas. Sarada memang bisa diandalkan.

"Hanya itu yang baru kudapatkan. Karena organisasi ini baru saja berjaya, aggotanya masih misterius. Bahkan kita tidak tahu apa saja yang susah mereka lakukan di Jepang. Kuharap kalian bisa mengumpulkan informasi secepat mungkin. Dua hari, cukup?"

"Kurasa itu cukup," ucap Sumire dengan suara manisnya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya. Mengapa hanya dibuat satu tim dan hanya beranggotakan lima orang? Melawan mafia terkejam itu? Apa Sasuke-_sama_ bercanda?" komentar Inojin dengan nada tajam seperti biasa. Untungnya ia sedang dalam keadaan serius sehingga tidak terdengar menyebalkan.

Shikadai menghela napas. "Kita hanya menghentikan mereka yang berada di Jepang. Bukan menyelesaikan semuanya yang ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, karena itu bukan tugas kita. Tapi kita memang perlu informasi dari beberapa negara tentang mereka."

Iwabe menganggukan kepala paham. "Berarti ini bukan tugas berat bukan. Hanya sebagian kecil dari anggota mafia itu. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

Lagi-lagi Shikadai menghela napas lelah. "Begini, Iwabe. Meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, bukan berarti mereka lawan yang mudah. Jangan meremehkan mafia satu ini."

"Cukup diskusinya, aku lelah. Keluar dari ruanganku," perintah Shikadai cepat. Jika seperti ini, mereka tidak perlu melakukan penghormatan kepada kepala tim.

Sarada tersenyum tipis dan membalikan badannya. Perasaan senang dan gugup tak bisa dihentikan dalam dirinya. Ia merasa akan mendapati sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam tugasnya yang satu ini.

•

Sarada menyiapkan berkas berisi informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang kasus yang akan ditanganinya. Setelah dua hari mencari, Sarada cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menangkap para manusia jahanam tersebut.

"Sarada!" Suara pintu terbuka dan panggilan seseorang membuat Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Sejujurnya Sarada terkejut namun ia dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Memang sudah seharusnya agen seperti dirinya memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Inojin bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sarada datar dengan nada yang menusuk. Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika pintunya dibuka dengan kasar dan namanya dipanggil dengan teriakan, sungguh tidak memiliki tata krama.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan senyum manis itu terkekeh geli karena melihat Sarada yang kesal. "Aku ingin ke ruangan rapat dan kebetulan melewati ruanganmu. Jadi aku mengajakmu pergi bersama." Inojin memamerkan senyum yang terkesan menyebalkan.

Inojin memang selalu sukses membuat orang kesal. Memang benar sepertinya jika Inojin mampu mempengaruhi orang dengan baik. "Tidak penting sekali." Sarada berucap dengan nada kesal. Ia pun menyusul Inojin dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Hm, jadi apa saja yang sudah kau temukan?" Inojin bertanya sambil melirik kertas yang dibawa Sarada.

"Tidak banyak, tapi sepertinya ini cukup membantu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Inojin tertawa, "Kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti itu."

Sarada mulai ingat jika, Inojin tidak akan pernah mau bekerja untuk mencari informasi. Dia lebih suka bertindak dalam rencana dibandingkan menganalisis data.

Saat mereka berdua sampai, Sarada mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, tetapi Inojin terlebih dahulu membuka pintunya tanpa permisi. "Tidak perlu kaku, Sarada. Tim ini berisi anggota yang tidak mempermasalahkan tata krama. Santai saja."

Sarada mendengus dan mengikuti Inojin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Shikadai dan dua rekannya sudah duduk manis menunggu mereka. "Lama sekali," komentar Iwabe ketus.

"Hah? Lama? Kalian saja yang terlalu cepat." Inojin melangkah masuk dengan cuek dan langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sarada singkat dan mengikuti Inojin duduk di sebelahnya.

Shikadai berdehem memulai rapat. Walau wajahnya terlihat malas-malasan, Shikadai tidak pernah menganggap remeh semua misi.

"Sudah berkumpul semua, ya. Kita mulai saja. Bagaimana dengan informasi yang kalian dapat."

Inojin dan Iwabe berwajah cuek seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa. Shikadai mendengus, "harapanku hanya kalian, Sarada dan Sumire," menatap dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu dengan serius.

"Aku hanya memdapatkan sedikit informasi tentang mereka. Seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal di Jepang. Penyeludupan narkoba, penjualan organ ilegal, pembunuh bayaran, dan yang paling parah adalah mengajak beberapa masyarakat Jepang untuk bergabung bersama mereka." Sumire berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Aku mencoba mengira-ngira keberadaan mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka sepertinya berada di kota-kota besar untuk menjalankan aksinya. Tapi untuk perekrutan orang baru, mereka menjelajah di desa terpencil. Aku mendapatkan itu dari beberapa negara yang juga mengatasi mafia ini."

"Bagus, Sumire. Bagaimana denganmu, Sarada?"

"Identitas mereka sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui. Mereka tidak memiliki tanda pengenal untuk dilacak, seolah-olah mereka memang tidak memiliki identitas. Namun mereka memiliki teknologi yang tinggi dan koneksi dari orang dalam sehinga mereka dapat menjelajahi berbagai negara. Hanya beberapa negara yang dapat melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Saat mereka hampir ketahuan dan ditangkap, mereka akan pergi dari negara itu tanpa jejak. Setelah beberapa bulan, baru mereka akan menampakan diri lagi di negara yang lain. Bukankah strategi mereka cukup baik?"

"Dan setelah kutelusuri lagi, salah satu dari anggota terbaik mereka berasal dari Jepang."

Shikadai terdiam sejenak, "aku mengerti."

"Aku harap kita dapat menguak pelakunya. Tidak seperti negara lain yang gagal dan membuat mereka lolos untuk melakukan aksinya di negara lain," ucap Sarada sambil meletakan kertas yang baru saja ia baca tadi.

"Baik, Sarada. Dan Sumire, bisakah kau mencari tahu di mana biasanya mereka melakukan aksinya?"

"Tentu, secepatnya akan kuberikan hasilnya." Sumire tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Sudah selesai?" Inojin berkata singkat disela-sela kegiatan menggambarnya. Nadanya terdengar menyebalkan membuat Shikadai memasang wajah sebal.

"Bodoh, kau tidak memiliki kontribusi apapun di rapat ini!" Iwabe berseru kencang.

Inojin mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung. "Kau juga." Melirik Iwabe sekilas dan melanjutkan menggambarnya. "Aku mendengarkan mereka! Sedangkan kau hanya bersantai! Bodoh!" Iwabe tersulut emosi.

"Hah, kalian, tolong bersikap dewasa. Jangan terlalu bersantai juga. Ini misi yang penting. Kalian harus bangga karena Sasuke-_sama_ menyerahkan kasus ini pada kita yang masih pemula ini." Shikadai berujar bijak. Iwabe diam merenungkan, sedangkan Inojin tetap tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hasil dari Sumire. Rapat selesai, kembali ke ruangan kalian masing-masing."

Mereka membubarkan diri. Sarada melangah keluar ruangan namun ditahan Inojin. "Sarada, mau ke kantin bersamaku, tidak?"

"Ini masih jam kerja," jawab Sarada dengan maksud menolak.

"Tanggung, dua jam lagi waktu istirahat." Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dalam konteks ini, dua jam tidak bisa disebut tanggung. "Tidak mau." Tak ada pilihan lain selain menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

"Ajak saja Sumire, mungkin dia mau," usul Sarada sambil melangkah meninggalkan Inojin.

Tapi tak menyerah, Inojin tetap mengikuti Sarada. Mencoba tidak peduli, Sarada tetap berjalan seolah-olah tak ada orang di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bekerja. Lalu kau menemaniku ke kantin saat istirahat," kata Inojin memutuskannya secara satu pihak.

Sarada mulai kesal. "Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan?" Inojin menggeleng dan tersenyum polos. Walau terlihat manis, tak dapat Sarada pungkiri jika Inojin sangat menyebalkan sekarang, ah tidak, setiap saat.

"Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku sangat senang menganggumu. Kira-kira kau tahu tidak ini karena apa?" tanya Inojin mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Tentu aku tahu, karena kau menyukaiku." Sarada berkata asal. Lelaki pucat di sampingnya ini membuat _mood_ buruknya datang.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Ucapan Inojin membuat sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak pernah habis pikir, Inojin ini bodoh atau polos? Atau berbohong? Kalimatnya itu bisa saja berakibat fatal.

Tapi Sarada tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dengan cepat dan tegas Sarada berkata, "Tentu saja tidak." Sarada menoleh dan memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Inojin. Membuat lelaki beriris _aquamarine_ ini tertegun menatapnya.

Sarada melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya. Banyak laporan yang harus ia analisis. Daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersama lelaki pirang ini, lebih baik ia berkencan dengan kertas laporan dan layar monitor laptopnya.

Inojin tetap mengejar langkah Sarada. "Oh ya? Dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menyukaimu, Sarada," kata Inojin cepat dan memamerkan senyumnya sejenak. Lalu ia berjalan mendahului Sarada.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sarada masuk ke ruangannya. Mengabaikan Inojin yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dengan terang-terangan. "Bodoh."

•

Malam ini bulan purnama. Sarada suka memandang bulan yang berada dalam fase sempurna itu. Sayangnya malam ini ia tidak dapat berlama-lama memandang benda langit favoritnya itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan melaksanakan misi bersama timnya.

Tapi rasa itu, rasa sakit yang menyesakan itu tetap ada. Membuat tubuh Sarada bergetar sesekali. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

Entah mengapa, kali ini rasanya lebih sakit. Seperti kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sarada tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya ini. Resah tentu saja. Hal ini mungkin saja menganggu misinya.

Langit Kyoto berawan. Langit kelabu ini tidak dapat menghalangi cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang. Sarada menunduk, pemandangan ini indah, tapi terasa menyakitkan.

Setelah Sumire mendapatkan informasi tentang kegiatan yang dilakukan para mafia itu, mereka langsung merencakan tindakan lanjut dari misi ini. Menurut Sumire, mereka akan menjalankan misi di pinggiran kota Kyoto pada salah satu klub malam. Ke esokan harinya, mereka bergegas berangkat ke Kyoto. Malam ini mereka akan menjalankan misi ini.

"Bulan? Mengapa rasa ini sakit?" Sarada bergumam lemah. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan surai hitam sebahunya. Udara dingin ini tak sama sekali menganggu Sarada. Tapi tubuhnya menegang. Ini sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Karena kau mencintaiku, Sarada."_

Suara berat itu membuat Sarada terdiam. Bola matanya melebar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Suara itu sangat dekat denganya. Terdengar jelas dan jernih. Tapi Sarada tak menemukan siapa pun di sekitarnya.

Ini kedua kalinya, Sarada tak mengerti siapa orang itu. Tubuhnya melemas. Benar-benar lemas layaknya tak ada tenaga. Terduduk di balkon kamar hotelnya dan mulai menangis. Hatinya berantakan sekarang dan Sarada tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau siapa?" ucapnya lirih dan terbata-bata. Berharap orang itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi suara balasan tak kunjung terdengar.

Sarada melipat kedua kaki dan memeluknya erat serta menelungkupkan wajahnya dilipatan pahanya. Menangis sesegukam menyembunyikan rasa takut yang entah berasal dari mana.

•

Mafia terkejam itu bukan sekedar julukan ternyata. Selain kejam, mereka sangatlah cerdik dalam bertindak. Sengaja membeberkan rencana pada intelijen untuk memancing kedatangannya. Tapi Sarada tidak tahu untuk apa mereka melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan aksi mereka. Pasti terdapat niat terselubung di dalamnya.

Tapi Intelijen Jepang tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu. Iwabe mencoba untuk mengejar beberapa anggota mafia yang pergi. Sedangkan Sumire dan Inojin menangkap para klien yang bertransaksi dengan mafia untuk dimintai keterangan dan juga dijebloskan dalam penjara. Sedangkan Sarada dan Shikadai berusaha mengepung tiga anggota mafia yang mencoba melarikan diri.

"Sarada, tembak kaki mereka," perintah Shikadai melalui wireless yang tergantung pada telinga Sarada.

Sedangkan Shikadai berlari ke lain arah untuk membantu Iwabe yang kesulitan bertarung di tempatnya. Menyerahkan tugas ini pada Sarada.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Sarada tahu harus melakukan apa. Dengan jarak lima meter, menembak tiga orang itu bukanlah hal sulit bagi Sarada. "Ini akan berakhir."

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Tiga kali suara tembakan Sarada menggema di koridor. Peluru berdesing menuju kaki ketiga pelaku. Namun sayangnya seseorang di tengah mampu menghindar dari peluru yang dapat melumpuhkan pergerakan kakinya tersebut.

Melihat kedua rekannya terjatuh, seseorang ditengah itu berbalik. Sarada tak dapat melihat orang tersebut dengan jelas karena mereka menggunakan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sarada terengah. Menatap seseorang di depannya yang masih dengan tegap berdiri, sedangkan dua lainnya jatuh terduduk. Suara ringisan kesakitan dapat Sarada dengar.

"Ikut kami," desis Sarada tajam. Gadis beriris onyx itu melangkah mendekati orang di depannya. Sarada mengernyit, mereka tak menjauh, kemungkinan mereka menyerah. Namun Sarada harus waspada karena mereka sangat licik.

"Aku menangkap mereka, salah satu dari kalian bantu aku!" Sarada mememinta bantuan kepada timnya melalui wireless.

"Aku segera ke sana. Sumire, tolong selesaikan mereka." Suara Inojin terdengar.

Sarada menyeringai, merasa berhasil menangkap mereka. Sarada semakin dekat. Kepalan tinju sudah gadis itu siapkan.

Sarada melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah yang masih setia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tudung tersebut. Namun tangannya di tahan dengan mudah. Sarada tidak akan kalah hanya karena ini.

Tapi kali ini, dadanya berdetak kencang. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Kontak fisik dengan orang di depannya ini adalah pengaruhnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau menarik tangannya dengan perlahan.

Orang di depannya tak ada pergerakan untuk membalas. Sarada tertegun sejenak. Rasa sakit ini, sesak tak mengenakan, dan rasa rindu? Apa ini?

Sarada menggeleng cepat. Ini bukan waktunya bergalau-galau. Ia harus bisa memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Jelas ini masalah yang berbeda. Ia harus bersikap profesional dan tidak mudah terbawa perasaan.

Tangannya kembali melayangkan tinju, berhasil ditepis namun kakinya sudah melayang untuk memberikan tendangan. Lagi-lagi serangan Sarada berhasil ditepis. Sarada terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tch." Sarada mendesis. Kembali ia layangkan tinju dan tendangan tetali kembali ditepis dengan mudah.

Sarada berhenti sejenak. Mundur beberapa langkah dengan terengah. Stamina adalah kelemahan Sarada.

"Jangan buat aku melukaimu, Sarada."

Sarada menegang, bulu kuduknya berdiri, matanya melebar. Suara berat yang sama dengan saat itu. Sarada tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya membeku. Rasanya tubuhnya kaku seperti patung. Sama saat dirinya mendengar suara itu.

"Bulan," ucap Sarada lirih dan terbata.

Bulan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sarada sekarang. Setiap rasa sakit saat menatap bulan. Rasa rindu yang membuncah itu kini semakin meledak-ledak.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. Sarada akui senyum itu manis menggetarkan hatinya. Tudung jaket itu tertarik ke belakang, namun tak sampai terlepas dari kepala. Wajah pucat itu terlihat jelas dengan netra berwarna kuning layaknya mata ular. Mentapanya senang dan rindu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Menurut perkiraan Sarada itu adalah Inojin. Dalam hatinya Sarada berharap jika Inojin datang dengan cepat dan menangkap mereka karena Sarada sudah tidak berdaya sekarang.

"Seseorang datang," bisik salah satu orang yang masih terduduk dengan luka di kaki itu.

Mereka berbalik membelakanginya, Sarada semakin panik. Jika begini mereka tidak akan tertangkap.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sarada lirih dengan keputusasaan.

Lelaki bermata ular itu hanya melirik Sarada dan memberikan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sarada bergetar. Ia merangkul kedua rekannya dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

Sarada menangis. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Lebih sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Rasa ini bertambah ketika ia gagal menangkap mereka. Menyesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena gagal. Mengecewakan.

Hembusan angin terasa. Angin yang kencang, namun ini adalah sebuah ruangan. Bagaimana bisa angin berhembus sekencang ini?

Sarada membeku. Suara itu kembali hadir. Membuat hati Sarada berantakan. Lelehan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sarada.

_"Mitsuki."_

Dan Sarada jatuh terduduk. Memandang lirih koridor yang sudah kosong di depannya. Mengabaikan suara langkah kaki Inojin yang mulai mendekat. Berakhir terbaring dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis seraya bergumam lirih.

"Mitsuki."

ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ

**ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛᴇ**

_Gak paham lagi, ada dua cerita belom selesai malah bikin baru. -- tapi ini cuma short story, 5 chapter dan udah aku selesain. Tinggal update doang, eheh._

_Bikin cerita lagi, dengan pair yang baru, mitsusara? Hah? Pasti gak banyak yang suka ya. Emang sih pair ini masih kalah fans dari pair sebelah. Tapi mereka overcutee bagi aku. Momen mereka bareng itu sederhana tapi manis._

_dan oh iyaa, nama mafia itu aku pilih asal dari google wkwk, gak baca sejarahnya lagi karena mager. yah jadi intinya mafia itu aku ambil namanya aja, kisahnya sepenuhnya imajinasiku sendiri. Terus aku juga ga tapi pinter bikin action ato tema ginian tapi pengen heheh._

_By the way, tiap chapternya emang agak panjang heheh, kurleb 4k words. Ini pengalaman pertama nulis mitsusara, eh udah ngambil tema ginian. Hope you like it!_

_By the way (lagi) aku update ff ini lebih dulu di ffn daripada di wattpad. kan biasanya wattpad dulu baru ffn ya heheh._

**_Mind to vomment(s)?_**

**_19 Mei 2019_**


	2. I Love You to The Moon and Back 2

Mitsuki menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus dan menghembuskannya. Menikmati suasana di sekitarnya dengan tenang. Suasana hening nan mencekam di bukit ini bukanlah masalah bagi lelaki bersurai biru pucat itu. Justru suasana seperti ini sangatlah disukainya.

Netra kuning itu menatap pemandangan malam Kota Tokyo yang terlihat indah dari atas bukit. Warna-warni lampu di gelapnya malam membuat Mitsuki merasakan perasaan hangat dan tenang.

Hembusan angin membuat rambutnya berantakan. Wajah manisnya tersenyum. Menikmati hembusan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kota di mana ia dibesarkan ini memberi kesan tersendiri baginya.

Kesan menyenangkan, sekaligus menyedihkan.

Mengingat semua masa lalunya membuat dirinya melantunkan kekehan ringan yang terdengar mengerikan. Tangannya bergerak meraih daun dari tanaman liar dan menyentuhnya lembut. Tapi sejurus kemudian, daun itu tercabut dari tangkainya. Terbang bersama angin malam.

Jantungnya berdebar. Keberadaan gadisnya. Ia merasakannya. Sedang memandang bulan sambil menangis. Oh, malang sekali keadaannya. Tapi hal ini malah membuatnya tersenyum.

"Perasaan kita terhubung. Kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan," ucapnya lirih.

Mitsuki kembali tersenyum. Menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Terpesona akan kebesaran Tuhan yang mampu menciptakan alam semesta ini. Yang menjadi perantara antara perasaannya dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menunduk. Merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum getir yang terlihat menyakitkan. Setetes air mata mengalir, namun dengan cepat ia usap pipinya itu. Kembali mengganti senyumnya dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat setiap gadis terpesona.

"Aku akan menemuimu. Membawamu kembali ke pelukanku. Kau adalah obat dari rasa sakitku, dan aku adalah obat dari rasa sakitmu. Kita akan menghapuskan perasaan sesak ini menjadi kebahagiaan."

_"I love you to the moon and back, Sarada."_

Mitsuki berbalik, meninggalkan bukit yang menghembuskan angin yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

•

•

•

**_\- ᴍ ᴏ ᴏ ɴ -_**

ᴀ ᴍɪᴛꜱᴜꜱᴀʀᴀ ꜰᴀɴꜰɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ

ᴅɪꜱᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ

**ɴᴀʀᴜᴛᴏ** belongs to ᴍᴀꜱᴀꜱʜɪ ᴋɪꜱʜɪᴍᴏᴛᴏ

**ʙᴏʀᴜᴛᴏ** belongs to ᴍɪᴋɪᴏ ɪᴋᴇᴍᴏᴛᴏ

**ᴍᴏᴏɴ** by ᴀQɪᴋɪ-ᴄʜᴀɴ

•

•

•

"Aku mengandalkanmu Mitsuki."

Dengan senyuman, Mitsuki mengangguk patuh pada pemimpin organisasi yang saat ini menjadi buronan seluruh dunia. Dan sialnya ia menjadi bagian dari organisasi tersebut. Bahkan dirinya adalah salah satu anggota terbaik dari mereka.

Mitsuki tak habis pikir, mengapa dulu ia bisa masuk ke dalam kubangan dosa menyesatkan seperti ini. Dengan bodohnya ia mengangguk, menyanggupi menjadi anggota dari _La Cosa Nostra._ Termakan oleh omongan dari pria paruh baya bersurai pirang di depannya ini. Dijanjikan banyak harta dan semua keinginan terkabul tidak membuat Mitsuki bahagia yang sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Tapi untuk apa disesali. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Ia tetap penjahat. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menikmati hasil dari kerja kerasnya sekaligus menikmati betapa menyenangkannya pekerjaan jahanamnya ini.

Mitsuki menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Cahaya bulan samar-samar mulai menerangi kelamnya langit. Tidak seterang bulan purnama, tapi cukup indah di atas sana. Mitsuki menampilkan senyum andalannya.

Saat menatap bulan, hanya satu orang yang berada dipikirannya. Berputar-putar membayangi otak Mitsuki tanpa bersalah, tanpa tahu jika Mitsuki akan merasakan sakit yang tak terkira. Hatinya berdenyut sakit membuat dadanya sesak. Tubuhnya lemas dan bisa tumbang kapan saja.

Tersenyum getir, Mitsuki menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu merasakan sakit." Suara lirih itu terdengar menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Namun di lapangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Mitsuki mati-matian untuk tidak meloloskan _liquid_ bening yang bermuara dari matanya. Sungguh ia benci saat perasaannya kacau seperti ini.

Karena rasa sakit yang Mitsuki rasakan, akan dirasakan juga oleh seseorang.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan atensi Mitsuki. Melalui _pop up_, Mitsuki melihat ada notifikasi email dari atasannya.

Ada tugas terakhir sebelum ke Jepang.

Mitsuki menghela napas. Pekerjaan ini merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat ia benci. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Ia membencinya namun juga menikmatinya.

Tentu saat melaksanakan tugas ini, hatinya kacau. Melakukan hal buruk berakibat buruk juga pada perasaannya. Ia juga manusia yang bisa bersalah dan tidak enak hati.

Dan terlebih, ia, tidak, tepatnya mereka memiliki kemampuan unik yang entah disebut anugrah atau kutukan. Kemampuan yang dapat melukai dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Sialnya dia adalah orang yang paling Mitsuki cintai.

Berbagi perasaan? Entahlah, Mitsuki tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyebutnya. Ketika Mitsuki merasa senang, gembira, puas, dia juga akan merasa senang tanpa tahu alasannya. Ketika Mitsuki sedih, galau, resah, dia juga akan merasakannya tanpa tahu alasannya. Semua rasa yang Mitsuki rasakan akan dirasakan juga oleh gadis itu saat menatap bulan di malam hari. Tanpa tahu alasannya, gadis itu akan merasakan semua perasaan yang Mitsuki rasakan pada hari itu.

Perasaan mereka terhubung, Mitsuki meyakini itu. Karena mereka saling mencintai. Itu yang Mitsuki simpulkan saat ini.

Mitsuki cinta mati terhadap Sarada Uchiha.

Mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir dan kini Mitsuki akan kembali untuk mendekap Sarada kembali. Menulis takdir baru untuk mereka berdua.

"Tunggu aku, Sarada."

•

Mitsuki tidak sabar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemui Sarada. Oh, walau dalam keadaan yang ironis seperti ini. Mitsuki sebagai buronan dan Sarada sebagai agen intelijen yang berusaha menangkapnya.

Tapi tidak apa. Setidaknya kali ini ia hanya akan menyapanya. Sedikit memberikan kenangan pada Sarada bukanlah sesuatu yang salah baginya. Justru ini sebagai awal rencananya.

Mitsuki kembali mengingat saat dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. Dan dengan kejamnya takdir memisahkan mereka. Memberikan rasa sakit padanya serta Sarada. Khususnya Mitsuki yang sedari kecil memang hidup di dalam penderitaan.

Mungkin hidupnya memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Mitsuki tidak bisa protes. Ia hanya harus menjalani sebagaimana mestinya hidup ini.

Bulan sedang dalam fase bulan purnama. Cahayanya terang benderang menerangi langit yang berwarna gelap. Salah satu momen yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Saat langit memiliki bulan yang memancar terang serta kerlap-kerlip bintang yang berkilau. Mitsuki senang memandangnya.

Tapi seperti malam sebelumnya, rasa itu tetap ada. Rasa sesak dalam dada. Beban yang selama ini ada dalam hidupnya tidak akan terlepas. Bayang-bayang dari masa lalu tidak akan pernah hilang.

Ia merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana Sarada yang kini tengah menatap bulan. Merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sejenak Mitsuki merasakan hangat dalam hatinya.

"Kita sedang memandang langit yang sama, Sarada." Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Karena perasaan kita terhubung. Aku mencintaimu dan," Mitsuki mengambil napas. "Karena kau mencintaiku, Sarada."

Angin malam ini berhembus kuat. Membuat helaian rambut Mitsuki teracak. Namun tak membuat kadar ketampanannya menurun. Justru membuatnya semakin menawan.

Mitsuki menunduk tersenyum getir. Ini terasa menyakitkan. Tubuhnya lemas dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit. Perlahan ia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya. Melipat kaki dan menyimpan kepalanya di lipatan pahanya. Menyembunyikan tangis agar tak dilihat siapa pun.

•

"Mitsuki! Apa maksudmu dengan ini?!"

Lelaki bersurai biru pudar ini hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi lelaki berkebangsaan Italia yang sedang berteriak nyaring di depan wajahnya. Terkadang memiliki rekan emosional memang merepotkan.

"Membeberkan lokasi kita pada intelijen?! Mereka tidak bodoh, Mitsuki! Bisa-bisa kita tertangkap!"

"Aku menjamin tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkap kita. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi mereka, ya?"

Kalimat bernada tenang itu terdengar menyebalkan. Lelaki bersurai kehitaman yang sedari tadi menekuk kesal wajahnya itu semakin terlihat marah. "Kau! Jangan seenaknya, Mitsuki! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Mitsuki tersenyum menantang, "oh, aku? Pemimpin di sini. Aku punya kuasa di sini."

Menggeram marah, lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum tubuhnya hilang di balik pintu, lelaki itu berkata. "Mereka sudah datang."

Mitsuki tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu. Selamat bekerja," ucap Mitsuki tenang.

Oh, Mitsuki sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Sarada. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Apakah ia bertambah kuat?

Mitsuki terkekeh memikirkan itu. Tentu saja Sarada bertambah kuat. Menurutnya Sarada adalah gadis terkuat yang ada di hidupnya. Membayangkan pukulan mautnya yang cukup ditakuti. Mitsuki berharap dapat melihat bagaimana tangan mungil itu meninju dengan lihai.

"Okay, ini waktunya bekerja." Mitsuki meraih jaket bertudung yang terlipat rapi di kursi. Memakainya, tak lupa memasanga tudung guna menutup kepalanya.

•

Mitsuki terkesiap menatap Sarada yang sedang meminum cairan di gelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh namun anggun. Sosok itu tak banyak berubah. Tetap dengan potongan rambut sebahu yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tubuhnya tetap mungil, tapi Mitsuki yakin tenaga monsternya telah berkembang.

Para rekannya sudah melakukan aksinya. Dirinya hanya perlu memancing Sarada mendekatinya. Sepertinya Sarada mulai merasakan hal ganjil di sini. Instingnya sebagai mata-mata memang kuat. Mitsuki mengapresiasi kemampuan Sarada yang tak main-main.

Membenarkan kacamatanya, Sarada berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _wireless_ yang tersembunyi di balik helaian rambutnya. Mitsuki semakin jatuh hati pada Sarada yang terlihat keren sekarang.

Mitsuki mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari _wireless_ miliknya. "Mitsuki, mereka menyadari keberadaan kita!" Seruan dari rekannya membuat Mitsuki menyeringai.

"Bagus, lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi rencana."

Mitsuki bertindak, melakukan hal yang mencurigakan untuk menarik perhatian. Seperti perkiraannya, seseorang dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi itu menyadari keberadaannya yang membawa sekoper uang hasil transaksi. Rekannya berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan darinya untuk memecah konsentrasi para agen intelijen. Berharap Sarada-lah yang mengejarnya.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat menuju lorong pintu keluar. Keadaan klub malam tetaplah gaduh seperti biasa, padahal ada lima anggota intelijen negara sedang bertugas di sini.

Melirik sekali lagi ke belakang, Mitsuki menyeringai puas ketika Sarada berlari ke arahnya. Namun kekecewaan harus ia telan karena si rambut nanas itu juga ikut mengejarnya.

Melalui _wireless_, Mitsuki berbisik kepada rekannya. "Buat lawanmu terkepung di sana."

Beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki bernetra hijau gelap itu berlari ke lawan arah. Mitsuki tersenyum puas. Hanya ada Sarada sekarang. Dan dia akan membuat Sarada tak berdaya setelah ini.

Suara desingan peluru cukup mengejutkannya. Untungnya dirinya memiliki gerak spontan yang baik. Dengan lihai, Mitsuki melompat menghindari peluru yang akan bersarang di kakinya. Namun tidak dengan kedua rekan di sampingnya ini. Mereka terduduk dan meringis kesakitan.

Suara yang lama tak ia dengar akhirnya kembali tertangkap oleh telinganya. Walau ia mendesis dan berbicara dengan nada tajam, itu tak membuat Mitsuki menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang lama ia rindukan itu.

Tatapan mata onyx yang tajam itu membuat Mitsuki terpesona. Bibir seksinya itu menyeringai puas. Pesona dari Uchiha memang tak terkalahkan. Belum lagi suara merdunya yang mendesis. Sarada berhasil membuat Mitsuki jatuh hati berkali-kali.

Kaki jenjang Sarada melangkah mendekati Mitsuki. Netra kuning Mitsuki menyadari jika Sarada akan melayangkan pukulannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menangkisnya.

Mitsuki merasakan tinju dari Sarada memang kuat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan wajahnya jika tangan lentik ini berhasil meninjunya. Tangannya sedikit meremas kepalan tangan Sarada.

Kontak fisik ini membuat Mitsuki kembali merasakan debaran yang meledak-ledak dalam dada. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Sarada ini. Perasaan hangat melingkupi hati Mitsuki. Perasaan rindu ini semakin membuncah. Mitsuki menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sarada. Ia harus menahan diri.

Sarada terlihat terkejut, Mitsuki yakin ini bukan karena dirinya dapat menangkis pukulan Sarada. Ini karena Sarada merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mitsuki.

Mundur beberapa langkah, Sarada kembali bersiap mengirimkan serangan. Tendangan dan pukulan dapat Mitsuki tangkis. Mitsuki tak bisa meremehkan kemampuan Sarada yang di atas rata-rata untuk seorang gadis.

Sepertinya Sarada suka sekali mendesis saat ia kesal. Gadisnya ini memang unik. Itulah yang membuat tak pernah bosan pada putri dari Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Berkali-kali Mitsuki menahan serangan Sarada. Mitsuki mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membalas semua serangan Sarada.

Sarada terdorong mundur ketika Mitsuki mendorongnya. Tatapan tajam itu masih dilayangkan untuknya. Gadisnya ini sangat manis dalam menyambutnya.

Mitsuki menghela napas, "Jangan buat aku melukaimu, Sarada."

Netra ular Mitsuki memandang Sarada yang membeku menatapnya terkejut. Mitsuki tahu jika hati Sarada sedang hancur sekarang. Sama sepertinya.

Mitsuki mencoba mendekati Sarada. Tapi ia hentikan. Ini kelewatan, Mitsuki harus menahan diri. Ia hanya akan menyapa sekarang, tidak lebih.

"Bulan," ucap Sarada lirih.

Mitsuki tak pernah bisa mendengar Sarada berkata lirih menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meraih Sarada ke dalam rengkuhannya dan mengelus surai hitamnya yang lembut.

Menyembunyikan kacaunya hati, Mitsuki menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat manis. Menarik sedikit tudungnya dan menampilkan netra yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Menatap Sarada rindu. Mitsuki rasa, Sarada semakin lemah di tempatnya.

Mitsuki merasakan seseorang akan datang. Salah satu rekannya pun berbisik demikian. Sepertinya sudah cukup menyapa kekasih hatinya ini. Ia harus segera melarikan diri.

Mitsuki memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sarada, kemudian berbalik membelakanginya. Menata kembali hatinya yang sempat kacau, sama kacaunya dengan Sarada.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Suara lirih itu kembali membuat Mitsuki kacau. Jika saja bisa, jika saja boleh, Mitsuki akan memilih berbalik dan memeluk Sarada dengan erat. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan rasa sakit ini untuk bangkit bersama.

Mitsuki hanya menoleh, menatap Sarada sendu dan memberikan senyuman manisnya yang terakhir. Sarada bergetar dalam pengelihatan Mitsuki. Pengendalian diri Mitsuki akan hancur jika ia berlama-lama di sini.

Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Sarada. Tak mampu melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah manisnya dan mendengar isakan memilukannya. Langkahnya terasa berat, bukan karena ia sedang merangkul kedua temannya. Ini karena Sarada.

Perasaan yang terhubung ini, sungguh menyiksa.

Mitsuki menutup matanya. Hembusan angin yang kuat menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Kacau, hatinya kacau.

Sampai keluar ruangan, Mitsuki menemukan rekannya sudah menunggu. Menyerahkan dua orang yang ia rangkul tadi kepada rekannya yang lain. Mitsuki menenangkan diri, mengatur napasnya yang terengah dan detakan jantung yang menggila.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Menemui Sarada tidak membuatnya bertambah baik. Ini malah membuatnya bertambah sakit. Rindu ini semakin besar. Memandangnya tanpa menyentuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit.

Mitsuki jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Menatap langit yang berawan. Menutupi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Rasa ini begitu sakit. Mitsuki tak bisa mengendalikan tetesan air matanya. Liquid itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa persetujuannya.

"Sarada."

•

"_Eum, mengapa kau menyukai bulan?"_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Menampilkan lengkungan lebar, sampai-sampai matanya menyipit saking lebarnya. Tapi tak dapar ia pungkiri, pesona lelaki di depannya ini membuat dirinya berdebar._

_"Menurutmu? Karena apa?"_

_Ia tampak berpikir. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, menggelenglah menjadi pilihannya. Laki-laki bersurai biru pudar itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sederhana yang menggemaskan dari gadis bersurai hitam itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang di atas sana._

_"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Setiap orang memiliki alasan dalam melakukan sesuatu, kan?" Gadis itu mengernyit bungung membantah ucapan seseorang di sampingnya._

_Laki-laki itu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia sering tersenyum. Apakah wajahnya tidak akan robek jika terlalu sering menarik ujung bibirnya itu?_

_"Benarkah? Tetapi aku mencintaimu dan itu tanpa alasan, kan?"_

_Rona merah mulai terlihat di pipi ranum gadis itu. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan. "Jangan menggodaku!" pekiknya kesal._

_Kekehan ringan terdengar dari laki-laki itu. "Hei, aku tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran."_

_Gadis itu mengulum senyum malu-malu. Perlahan, kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu lebar laki-laki di sampinya dengan nyaman. Menahan gejolak yang mendebarkan dalam dada._

_Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak, meletakan tangannya pada bahu gadisnya itu. Memeluknya erat. Juga meletakan kepalanya di atas kepala gadis yang paling ia puja itu._

_"Kau tahu, setiap aku menatap bulan, aku selalu memikirkanmu," ucap gadis itu dengan riang._

_"Benarkah? Berarti kita sama, aku pun begitu." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala kekasih hatinya itu._

_"Perasaan kita terhubung." Tangan pucat itu meraih kedua belah pipi gadis kesayangannya itu. Menangkupnya dengan sayang._

_"Rasamu itu, juga rasaku. Saat kau senang, maka aku pun senang. Saat aku sedih, kau juga akan merasakannya. Saat kau tersakiti, aku pun juga akan merasakannya. Kita berbagi perasaan."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum, "apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"_

_"Bahagia dan tenang. Karena dirimu."_

_"Benar, perasaan kita terhubung." Mata kelam itu menatap penuh binar ke arah mata yang identik dengan ular itu. Menatap dengan perasaan cinta yang tak terhingga._

_Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya di kening gadisnya itu. Dengan sayang ia usap pipi ranum yang ada digenggamannya._

_Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menerangi langit malam. Kedua manusia saling mencintai itu menikmati betapa mendebarkan dan menyenangkannya sensasi dari cinta._

_"I love you to the moon and back."_

•

"Mitsuki.."

Perlahan-lahan, mata Sarada terbuka. Menampilkan bola mata _onyx_ yang sewarna dengan mata Papanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Semua yang ia lihat berbayang-bayang. Ringisan sakit Sarada lantunkan. Tangannya meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Mulai tenang, Sarada memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruangan serba putih dan tangannya diinfus. Ia pastikan jika sekarang ia berada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

Menghela napas, Sarada mulai tenang. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit, khususnya di kepala. "Untuk apa aku di sini? Padahal aku tidak terluka parah," gumam Sarada kesal.

Ia ingat dirinya semalam gagal dalam menjalankan misi untuk menangkap mafia yang sedang melakukan transasksi dari jasa pembunuh bayaran. Jatuh pingsan karena laki-laki misterius beriris layaknya ular.

Tunggu, lelaki ular.

"Mitsuki." Sekali lagi Sarada menyebutkan nama yang semalam berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Sarada memang memandang langit-langit kamar inapnya. Tetapi pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa semalam.

Bulan, rasa sakit, bisikan misterius, dan Mitsuki.

Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memburuk. Ini karena laki-laki itu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apakah dia orang yang selama ini membuatku merasakan sakit? Dia yang berbisik di malam itu?" Sarada berucap lirih

Pening kembali menggerayangi kepala Sarada. Dahinya mengernyit menahan rasa sakit. Belum lagi otaknya berpikir keras tentang mimpi yang baru saja ia dapat. Mimpi yang sepertinya potongan dari masa lalu yang tak diingatnya.

Sarada merasakan kepalanya bertambah sakit. Bukan pusing biasanya. Rasanya kepalanya dipukul dengan benda tumpul tak terlihat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakit," ujar Sarada lirih dan terbata.

Tak dapat ia tahan lagi, Sarada menangis. Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak. Isakannya bertambah nyaring seiring waktu. Hatinya sakit, ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia tahu berasal dari mana rasa sakit ini. Dari lelaki yang mengirimkan bisikan dengan diiringi hembusan angin kencang.

"Ini sakit," kata Sarada sambil menahan sesegukannya. Meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

Sarada duduk, melipat kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lipatan paha. Posisi terbaik untuk menangis menurutnya. Tangisannya tak kunjung reda. Rasa sakit ini tak kunjung berhenti.

_'Rasamu itu, juga rasaku.'_

Sarada teringat akan ucapan Mitsuki dalam mimpinya. Denyutan rasa sakit ini bertambah ketika ia mengingatnya.

Samar-samar cahaya bulan menerangi kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Hembusan angin terasa, Sarada harap bisikannya datang untuk menenangkan hatinya. Namun bisa Sarada rasakan, itu bukan angin penghantar bisikannya. Hanya angin malam yang terasa menusuk.

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Ini sangat sakit."

•

Shikadai menatap Inojin serius. Begitu pula dengan Sumire dan Iwabe. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang mengangkan. Bahkan Inojin yang biasanya bersikap santai dan menyebalkan juga memasang wajah serius.

"Dalam laporan pemeriksaan Sarada, ia dikatakan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka, bahkan lebam pun tidak. Tak ada racun ataupun obat bius yang mempengaruhi Sarada. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia pingsan saat itu?" Sumire berkata penuh selidik pada Inojin.

Shikadai menghela napas lelah, "Kau ada di lokasi yang sama dengan Sarada, kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Aku datang saat Sarada sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan mereka sudah jauh melarikan diri. Aku terlambat, jika saja aku bisa lebih cepat datang," jelas Inojin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ini sangat aneh. Berarti ada faktor lain yang membuat Sarada pingsan, bukan karena kalah pertarungan fisik, kan?" selidik Sumire, mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Benar, lalu apa lagi yang kau lihat?" Shikadai bertanya.

"Sarada menangis saat itu. Aku melihat bekas air mata di pipinya." Shikadai mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu pula dengan Sumire. Lain halnya dengan Iwabe yang sudah menganga bingung.

"Sarada? Menangis? Jangan bercanda, Inojin!" kata Iwabe dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku bersumpah jika Sarada menangis saat itu. Air di wajahnya bukan hanya keringat. Aku yakin dia menangis." Inojin berkata dengan keyakinan.

Shikadai tampak berpikir, Sumire menatap Shikadai bingung. Sumire tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Keterangan dari Inojin benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Sarada jarang sekali menangis, mentalnya sekuat baja karena sedari kecil ia sudah terlatih mandiri. Apalagi jika alasannya tidak jelas seperti ini. Pasti ada suatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka.

"Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sarada. Salah satu dari mafia itu memiliki hubungan dengan Sarada." Shikadai menyampaikan dugaannya.

"Itu bisa menjadi alasan. Sepertinya kita tidak mengetahui banyak tentang Sarada." Sumire berujar pelan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sarada. Dia akan sadar pagi ini. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Masih ada tiga jam sebelum pukul enam. Menjelang siang kita kembali ke Tokyo," perintah Shikamaru pada ketiga rekannya yabg dibalas dengan anggukan.

Saat Sumire berbelok menuju lorong ke arah kamarnya, Inojin mengejar langkahnya. Sumire mengernyit bingung. Ia tahu jika arah kamar mereka berbeda.

"Ada apa, Inojin?" tanya Sumire.

Inojin menundukan kepalanya. "Kau teman dekat Sarada, kan? Mungkin kau tahu beberapa hal tentang dirinya."

Sumire tersenyum tapi tak terlihat oleh Inojin. Senyum getir yang menyakitkan. Sumire dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Inojin menyukai Sarada dan mencemaskan Sarada. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat itu.

"Aku berteman dengan Sarada sejak pendidikan militer kami. Selama mengenal Sarada, tak ada hal yang aneh selain dia kurang memiliki waktu bersama Papanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum itu. Bukankah kau mengenal Sarada sejak kecil? Ibumu berteman baik dengan Mamanya Sarada, kan?" Sumire mencoba menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara bergetarnya. Inojin tidak boleh tahu jika selama ini ia menaruh rasa lebih padanya.

"Eh, eum, iya, aku mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi aku tidak pernah dekat dan mengetahui tentangnya. Aku mulai dekat dengannya saat kami satu kantor. Itu pun ia terlihat jutek denganku." Inojin berkata sembari curhat.

"Aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya. Aku akan bertanya kepada seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Kau akan membantuku, kan? Sumire?"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu tak mampu untuk menolak permintaan Inojin. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

•

Di pagi buta seperti ini, Sarada harus merelakan waktu tidurnya sejenak karena kedatangan Mamanya. Kekhawatir itu menghiasi wajah Mamanya yang terlihat lelah. Seharusnya Mamanya tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Toh, sebenarnya Sarada tidak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang di rumah jika keadaanmu begini?! Misi ini membuatmu terluka, kan? Seharusnya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memberikan misi ini kepadamu." Sakura masih setia mengomel sambil mengelus surai Sarada yang lepek.

"Mama, aku tidak apa. Harusnya aku tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit. Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Jika tidak percaya, Mama bisa memeriksaku. Lihatlah, wajahku tidak pucat dan suaraku jernih. Aku sepenuhnya sehat, Ma." Sarada berkata, menyanggah ucapan Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Papa tidak bisa kemari karena hari ini ada kegiatan penyambutan atau apalah itu, Mama tidak paham. Ia menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan tetap semangat untukmu."

Sarada tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mamanya tentang perhatian Papanya. Perhatian dan kasih sayang Papanya adalah hal yang paling Sarada sukai. "Hu'um, aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Papa tidak perlu minta maaf."

Sesungguhnya Sarada merasa bersalah karena dia menganggalkan misi ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana teman-temannya saat ini dan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sarada? Aku tahu kau tidak akan tumbang begitu saja. Ada masalah? Mau bercerita?"

Sarada memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan Mamanya dikepala dan suara merdu nan lembut milik Mamanya. Hati Sarada tenang dan damai. Bisa-bisa ia akan tertidur sekarang.

Teringat pertanyaan Mamanya, pikiran Sarada melayang ke peristiwa yang mengenaskan dan janggal itu. Menimang-nimang perlukah ia bercerita pada Mamanya.

Jika ia bercerita, Mamanya akan memberitahukan ini pada Papanya dan Papanya akan menghentikan misi ini untuknya dan menyerahkan ke orang lain. Sarada tidak mau itu. Tapi jika ia ak bercerita, ia akan tetap dalam kebingungan. Bagaimana pun, Sarada perlu berbagi cerita. Dan Mamanya adalah orang paling tepat saat ini.

"Aku bingung, Ma." Dengan ragu Sarada berucap lirih. Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan putrinya yang terasa menggantung.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Sarada mengela napas. Menyiapkan diri untuk menceritakan kisah yang mungkin saja membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit lagi.

Bahkan Sarada belum memulai kata-katanya, kepalanya sudah mulai dilanda rasa pening. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Sarada hanya bisa meringis dan meremas kepalanya kuat, berharap rasa sakit ini berkurang.

"Sarada, astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Sakura memang terdengar tenang dan menenangkan, tapi dalam hatinya perasaan cemas itu tak terhingga. Sebagai dokter, Sakura harus tenang dalam menangani pasien.

"Ma, ini sakit." Sarada merintih pilu. Netra hijau Sakura menangkap jika ada bulir air mata yang berkumpul di ujung mata putrinya itu.

"Kau, ada apa, Sarada?" Sakura sudah berniat untuk keluar ruangan. Mencari dokter yang sebelumnya menangani Sarada. Tapi tangannya ditahan Sarada. Putrinya yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu menggeleng, "Tetap di sini, Ma."

Sakura mengangguk. Masih bingung sekaligus cemas tentang keadaan putrinya ini. Tapi ia harus tenang dan tidak panik. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menenangkan Sarada.

"Beritahu aku, di bagian mana rasa sakit itu?" Sakura berusaha bersikap lembut dan tenang pada Sarada.

Sarada meremas kepalanya, "Di sini." Kemudian menunjuk dadanya, "Juga di sini."

Sakura tertegun, seingatnya Sarada tak memiliki riwayat penyakit mematikan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sarada merasakan di dua tempat yang bisa saja menjadi ciri-ciri penyakit parah. Tidak, Sakura harus tenang dan berhenti menduga-duga hal buruk.

Mencoba sabar, Sakura kembali mengajak putrinya berbicara. "Bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa rasa sakit itu?"

Sarada menatap mata milik mamanya dengan sendu. "Sakit, sangat sakit. Dadaku sesak, pikiranku kacau, aku bingung, itu mimpi. Bulan bersinar terang. Siapa Mitsuki? Aku tidak tahu. Ini selalu menganggu pikiranku, Ma. Ini sakit."

Sakura membeku menatap putrinya yang tengan menangis sesegukan. Jantung berdebar kencang lantaran terkejut dengan perkataan putrinya. Gundah perasaannya mendengar racauan rumpang Sarada yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Harusnya Sakura ingat, jika sewaktu-waktu Sarada akan mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam itu.

"Ma, ada apa denganku? Katakan sesuatu!"

ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ

**ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛᴇ**

_Walau publish pertamakali di ffn, tetep aja lebih cepet update di wattpad. di wattpad udah chapter 3 loh wkwkwk. yang punya wattpad hayuk cek akunku di @aqikichan__

_emang sih lebih gampang publish di wattpad hehehwe_

**_Mind to vomment(s)?_**

**_16 Juni 2019_**


End file.
